


First and last boyfriend

by heythereshipfreak



Category: Marvel
Genre: Community: Multiverse Stony, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: “Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should i walk passed you again?” Tony said to the new student. Steve could only blushed and smile at his feet.“I’m tony by the way, tony stark, but you can call me later if you want”, tony said with a wink. “I’m Steve Rogers, but you can call me steve.” Steve replied with a smile while holding his hand out, for a shake.





	1. Tony’s POV

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its my first time writing also it took me 3hrs to write this. I ship stony as much as winterfalcon. Hope you like it.

It was the weekend before school starts, and Steve was busy unpacking his stuff in his dorm room when he heard a commotion outside his room, being a busybody, he poke his head out, just to see a short brunette guy, looking like a mess and pushing through the crowd, holding on to his tumbler like a bag of cash. He had such dark wavy curls on his head, wearing shades indoors, with his headphones blasting to QUEENS, and wearing Gun’s and Roses tshirt with ripped black jeans.  
He could hear guys shouting rude things to the brunette but somehow that brunette just walked away. As the brunette walks by Steve, he stopped and walked back directly infront of Steve.

“Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should i walk passed you again?” Tony said to the new student. Steve could only blushed and smile at his feet.  
“I’m tony by the way, tony stark, but you can call me later if you want”, tony said with a wink. “I’m Steve Rogers, but you can call me steve.” Steve replied with a smile while holding his hand out, for a shake. Tony gazed at his open hand but he didn’t want to shake his hand, he didn’t trust in handshakes. He just held his hands up, with a cup of fresh coffee in his favourite starbucks tumbler and just smile.  
“So what brings you to Marvel University? Scholarships? Hot girls? Running away from family drama?” Tony asked, “i know! Stupid relationships right” Tony winked.  
“Nahhhh just wanting to find a boyfriend.” Steve jokes, it wasn’t a lie or the truth, he got an art scholarship while in high school, and his bestfriends were in this school, so why not right?  
Tony just smirked, he liked this guy, he had the guts to reply him that way, Steve swallowed hard, and tried to fake a smile, trying to hide his nerves but everyone knows him, his like an open book, Steve was crushing on Tony, he was crushing really hard on this guy he just met. But Tony has something else in mind, he knew a Steve Rogers in his life, when he was younger. 

He and Steve were like siamese twins, never ever separated, they were always together, during their first week of First Grade, Tony has always claimed Steve as his, and no one could touch His Steve, his and only his, it was sad how after months of First Grade, Tony had to leave after summers break, his parents were traveling around the country for SI sake, he cried and begged to stay, his parents thought it was normal for a kid to rebel at such an age, because he made friends and thats why he couldn’t leave his school but they didn’t know, Steve was his first love, and he wants to be with Steve, his Steve.  
“I promise to come back and see you again Stevie, i will miss you, i will always love you, i will marry you, i promise!” Tony whispered to Steve ears as they were napping in class, and all Steve could do is smile and kiss Tony on his cheeks.   
“I’ll always be here tones, i will always wait for you, I promise “ Steve replied, as he wipes the tears from tony’s cheeks.   
“I will always love you tones”

Flash forward to where they’re now, both 18 and in Marvel Unversity, Steve majoring in Arts and also on a Football scholarship, while Tony was majoring in Mechanical Engineering and also Biomedical Engineering. Tony could only smile at Steve, and walked away, his room was at the far end of the corridor, somehow his Steve doesn’t remember bout him. He just walked into his room, to see Bruce Banner lie flat on his bed, with notes scattered everywhere, he was asleep, you could hear his snorings, not wanting to wake his roommate up, he dump his things on his bed and proceed to chat with his bestfriend.

T.stark is online  
War.rhodes is online

T.stark : Hey rhodes, you free? Need a buddy to rant shit about.

War.rhodes : Hey buds, yeah some free time, could chat with you, sup big guy?

T.stark: You know bout my stevie, the guy i had loved in first grade?

War.rhodes : Yeah, the one you never stopped talking bout when you transferred to my school? Wassup with him?

T.stark : he’s here, in my school. And i just bumped into him in the corridor. God he looks amazing!

War.rhodes : whatttttttt? You got to be shitting me, what are the odds, childhood lovers meeting each other after years apart, did he remember you though?

T.stark : that’s the problem, I don’t think he remembers me, sigh, he look bigger right now.

War.rhodes : that’s fucked up really. You should talk him, maybe say “hey it’s tones, your boyfriend in first grade!” That should remind him somehow?

T. Stark : i could try that but i don’t know bro, what if he totally forgots bout me :(

War.rhodes : hey where the confident playboy at? You were never like this bro, go ahead and ask if he forgets then it’s his loss homie. I got to go soon, I’m meeting carol in awhile.

T.stark : alright bro, send my regards to carol alright, talk to you soon okay.

War.rhodes signed off.

Tony just slumped in his chair and look at the screen, sipping his now cold coffee and just dreading on the possibilities that Steve, his steve doesn’t remember him.  
“Trouble in paradise bro?” Bruce asked sleepily, Tony could only sigh and just turned and smile to his roommate, if only bruce knows what’s wrong.


	2. Steve’s POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It sounds dumb, it was binge writing in 3 hrs

Steve was in his room, all alone because sam was out somewhere, he switch on his laptop, staring at the screen, photo of him and sam with bucky and natasha, smilling at their highschool graduation, there was a pop up, indicating natasha was online.

Steeb : Nat! Are you free to talk?

Redhead : wassup old man? What can i do for you?

Steeb : hey remember that boy i talked to you bout? The boy in my first grade?

Redhead : you mean your boyfriend? Yeah wassup with that cutie?

Steeb : he’s still a cutie but alot hotter though, he’s in my school, bumped into him as i was packing today, god he is so fucking hot right now!!!!

Redhead : wipe that drool off your face lover boy, but quick question though, does he remember you? Like bro, you’re ten times hotter than first grade, and bigger to be honest. Captain and Quarterback of our team.

Steebs : that’s the problem, I don’t think he remembers me :(

Redhead : why is that so loverboy? Ouh and bucky says hi and told you to suck it up gay bitch!

Steebs : why is bucky at your place? Isn’t he and sam on a date or some shit?

Redhead : they’re both here at my apartment, making me food and also preparing for the sophomore party we’re going to.

Steebs : ouh the party, totally forgotten bout it, too busy clearing my shit up and Sam’s too, I’ll see you guys later?

Redhead : yeah sure, whine bout that baby boy of yours alright. I got to go, catch up later, the boys are making out on the sofa, need to separate both of them or we won’t make it to the party.

Redhead signed off

Steve was alone again, he sat there remembering everything bout first grade, when Tony held his hand and came to his defense when other kids tried to bully him, and when Tony shared his lunch with Steve, and how he said Steve was his and only his, how Tony always made him smile, and how Tony kissed him at the playground, it was a friendly kissed but they would always kissed each other in their hello’s and goodbye’s, Steve heart was broken a few thousand times, when Tony said he had to transferred school, how he remembered kissing his cheeks and reassured Tony that he would always wait for Tony, and he would always loved Tony, his feelings never changed for Tony, it grew stronger, even if he dated a few girls and guys along the way, his heart was always for his tones. Steve sighs in his empty room, it was still early, so he decided to take a nap before the party.


	3. The end

It was 8pm, the party seems abit boring, who am i kidding, there was a cheap bonfire in the middle of the school field, cheap booze being serve, since everyone was legal to drink, beach chair spread out everywhere, empty red cups spread on the ground, kids playing beer pong on tennis tables, a group of kids by the corner smoking weeds, this was college i guess. Steve stood by the entrance, waiting for his friends, he was wearing his white tshirt with denim jeans, his varsity jacket on, cos it’s starting to get cold, it was February after all. Not far from him, he could see Tony was there, wearing the same stuff he did that morning, with another guy next to him, a cigarette in his hand, they both laughing away, to joke that a guy in a purple shirt was saying, Tony looked care free and he was enjoying himself, as if on que, Tony turned to him and smile that gorgeous smile, and lift his own red cup to Steve, his steve, and steve just waved and smile back, just in time natasha and the boys came, bucky with his arms around Sam’s shoulder, they said their hello and went to the drinks table. Steve didn’t like beer or alcohol to be exact, it makes him drunk pretty fast and not just that, drunk Steve is much honest than sober Steve, but he still grabs a cup, just to calm his nerve, after seeing tony that way, his body reacting weirdly, especially his jeans got tighter somehow.

As if on que, Tony and his gang appear next to Steve, natasha went and hugged Tony, cos why not? She was dating his roommate after all, “ooofff, i needa breathe you sexy lady” Tony said while trying to push the red head away, as much as he likes hugs, and natasha, he was tipsy, he hated being touchy when he’s tipsy, one shit will lead to another.  
“Don’t be a baby Stark!” Natasha said, “let me introduce you to my cliques, my homies from highschool! This is Sammy, you can call him Sam, he’s one of the star athletes in our school, fast on the ground, faster in the air! James Bucky Barnes, Sam’s Boyfriend, future husband, not in our school but going to military actually, good with the guns, and god his guns are good” Natasha said over the noise, suddenly the music was too loud, “and this is Steve Rogers, I believe you met him tones, he’s hot, used to be a weakling in grade school but boy bulked up and bigger than bucky here, football captain and quarterback for our team, on scholarship with the football team and majoring in arts” natasha finished, sam just smiled while bucky shaked their hands, steve being steve, smiled at his feet. “Do you have a fetish for foot or something steve?” Tony asked, “cos you been staring at your foot alot today” tony just smirked. Steve looked up and just gave an awkward smile. “God he even sound sexy when tipsy” steve said internally, like he would have died if that slip his mouth. “So big guy here is brucie bear, we’re both majoring the same shit, biomedical engineering but I’m taking mechanical engineering too,” Tony said while patting bruce shoulders, “this my man is clint, on archery scholarships, don’t be fool by his clumsiness or being deaf, he still cool, and i love him alot,” tony said while ruffling up clint’s hair. “Hey come on, i set my hair pretty today and god i know you love my bubble butt,” clint said while slapping tony’s arms away.   
“He loves him alot? Are they’re like a couple?” Steve asked himself, somehow bucky got the hint on steve face, “so you guys af or some shit?” Bucky asked suddenly, “nahhh I have a girlfriend too but she’s busy with school stuff,” clint replied. “ so let’s assume tony here and our steeb here are the only one single right?” Bucky asked, with a smirk on his face. “Yeah yeah, single and ready to mingle!” Tony shouted. Tony and Steve just smiled at each other.  
Tony and steve found a seat nearby, and they sat in silence at first.   
“So are you like into guys or just straight like a ruler,” it was a stupid question but tony had to ask.  
“I’m like a metal rod, straight as hell” steve replied, tony throat suddenly felt dry, “ouh” tony replied, “but if I’m hit in the right way, i would still bend over” steve said with smirk and a wink, tony could only laughed, his steve was still gay anyways. But that happiness was short lived cos here comes a brunette, walking, more like overly shaking her hips towards Steve, his steve, “stevie baby, is that you?” That brunnete said, “yeah it’s me in the flesh, hey Sharon” steve replied, you can hear the awkwardness in his voice. “ i knew it was you, peggy said you were coming to this school,” she came over and hugged steve and kissed his cheeks, and had the audacity to grab his ass too. Steve just yelp in the sudden contact, he just pushed sharon away, “I’m sorry but I actually have company over here, could you just leave us alone for now” steve asked, his face was red even if it was dark, but tony could see his face was red. “Ouh isn’t this the famous playboy in school, that has slept with half the school, would bent over anytime for any lecturer, be careful steve, he’s an animal” sharon mocked at tony, tony could say something back but he just couldn’t, he wanted to impress steve, his steve, but it got blew away, he did the best damn thing, get up and walked away. “Wow a great way to start my second year in school,” Tony mumbles to himself, “now everyone knows I’m a whore, wow, great work stark” tony was tipsy, so he just grab whatever drink he could and just gulped it down. He needs his scotch, he need to drown this embarrassment away. He grab his phone and send a quick text to his boys, to say he’s going back to the dorm. He was done with this party, he wanna go back to his scotch waiting in his room, he was tipsy when he walked back to campus, all he knew once he was in his room, he wanna drink his sorrows away.   
He just falls flat on his bed, his right arm trying to grab his scotch stashed under his bed, he didn’t bother to grab a glass, he drinks it from the bottle, let it burn his throat, then he falls asleep.  
He heard knocking at the door, he must be dreaming he thought, “tones open up please, we have to talk” he heard, it sounds like steve, his steve.  
“It’s steve, please open up tones!” Yup it his steve after all. He pushed himself up and drag his feet to the door, steve was bout to walk away when he heard the door clicked, he then saw tony, his tony, looking such a mess, a hot mess, jeans dangling by his hips, shirts all crumpled up and that bed hair, it was calling for sex right now.  
“Hey, welcome to my pathetic life, how can i help?” Tony croaked, his throat was dry, Steve just looked at him, more like checking him out, tony likes the attention that was given, so he took off his shirt, stating it was warm, it was February night, it was nothing near warm, he shivered when the cold hit him, “so what you need rogers?” Tony asked annoyed, steve could only stare, his childhood boyfriend was standing there, naked from above, and he just wanna lick that smooth stomach of his. “Hello earth to rogers? Are you deaf?” Tony asked, he was already annoyed.  
Next thing he knew, steve lips was on his, he could here steve growling as they kissed, steve hands were on him, one at his neck, the other at his ass, according to his instincts, was to deepen the kiss, he pulled steve into his room, pushed steve on his bed, and straddle him, steve was moaning and cursing, while tony kissed his neck, “you kissed your ma with that mouth huh brooklyn boy?” Tony teased, steve was busy undoing tony’s jeans, “ shut it tones, i was always in loved with you since first grade, I’m not gonna missed this opportunity,” steve said in between kisses, he was hard and so was tony, steve laid tony on the bed, and all tony could say, “ you remembered me huh stevie?” Tony said as he look into steve’s lust filled eyes, “I’ve never forgotten bout my first Boyfriend , I’ve always loved him”, steve said while leaving bite marks on tony’s sternum, they were really hard, they were grinding on each other, moaning in pleasure, tony grab the lube on the night stand and just shove it to steve’s face, steve was busy blowing him. Steve starts to prep tony, inserting a finger then another one, just as he about to fit another finger, tony was already begging for his dick, he was fucking tony and enjoying it, hitting his prostates and tony was moaning in pleasure, that made steve go crazy, he wanted to maintain the thrust but tony was making him crazier with the moans, a few more thrust and he bout to come, tony grab his own neglected dick and started to stroke, steve swat his hands away and decided to pump tony’s dick instead, and boy that was crazy cos within seconds, they both came together, steve just grabs some tissue from the night stand and clean both of them off, he slides into bed next to tony and he kissed tony tenderly, “like i promised, i will always love you tones” steve said before he doze off, purely from exhaustion. “Ditto” tony said before dozing off.

Tony woke up to an empty bed, was yesterday a dream? His body was pretty sore, bruce is not in his bed, must be at natasha, tony sighs, it must have been a dream, as he was bout to pick up his boxers by the bed, a note on the table caught his attention,  
“Went out for a run and to grab breakfast, will be back soon, i love you tones”  
-Your Stevie, Always Your Stevie.  
Tony could only smile, best way to start his second year.


End file.
